Chaos
by Evelyna
Summary: Chapter 5 Now Avalible!!! Yippers!!
1. Chaos

Chaos   
  
Disclamier (Evelyna): I do NOT own LOD (Legend of Dragoon) In any way at all... -I wish I did though- ^.^  
Marcy and Mike are good friends of mine and own themselves... do NOT use them in your fanfics unless you ask me and I'm in it too... thank you very very very much!! --I wanna own LOD!! That would be a great idea--  
  
Albert: That wouldn't be a good idea.... -.-;  
  
Evelyna: SHUSH YOU!!!  
  
Albert: Eee!!   
  
Evelyna: *gives an evil glare and pulls out Zippo*  
  
Albert: Now now... lets not be lackadecidal... Just proceed with the novel...  
  
Dart: Story for short.... -.-; -he thinks hes so smart-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Evelyna: *sitting in room while typeing on laptop... very quietly speaks* Bored.... bored... bored... *types to Marcy in IM*  
Marcy... I'm bored...Got anything to do??  
  
Marcy: (over IM) Nope.. why dun ya call Mikey?  
  
Evelyna:(over IM) Naa... We don't talk over the phone...  
  
Marcy: (over IM) Ooo... Well... I dunno... Why don't ya visit Dart?? You guys went caroling last time.. without me.. but you should visit him...  
  
Evelyna: (over IM) I guess... Why don't you come with me?!  
  
Marcy: (over IM) I can't.... my mom said I'm not allowed to go visit him anymore....  
  
Evelyna: (over IM) Ooo...  
  
Marcy: (over IM) I KNOW!! BRING HIM HERE!!  
  
Evelyna:(over IM) ARE YOU INSANE!!!! THATS THE CRAZIEST THING IV'E EVER HEARED!!!   
*doorbell rings*   
  
Evelyna's Brother: Eve!! It's for you!! Should I let her in?!  
  
Evelyna: Sure... tell her to come in Joey...  
  
Marcy: *rushes into Evelynas room with rope*  
  
Evelyna: NO!!!  
  
Marcy: *ties her up and walks over to laptop*  
  
Evelyna: Marcy your insane to bring Dart here!  
  
Marcy: Too late... I just hitted enter! *rushes over to Playstation® and places in Legend of Dragoon®*  
  
Evelyna: No!! Doing that will open the portal between our worlds!!  
  
*whirling portal of Red, Black, Blue, Gold, Violet, White, Platinum and Jade (sound familiar?) appears and the dragoons appear in a huge pile*  
  
Dart: OW!  
  
Shana: Whos pulling my hair?!  
  
Miranda: &#&%*)^#$*%!!  
  
Kongol: Kongol Stuck....  
  
Albert: Kongol could you please stand up? Your on top and with your weight and emence size... we could easily die beneath you...  
  
Meru: I'm on the bottom!! My jaw hurts and I need it for eating candy!!!  
  
Rose: Meru when you eat candy... we all enter hell.... SO KEEP IT UP GIRLY!!  
  
Haschel: I can't feel my my legs.... nor can I breathe...  
  
Marcy: I thought they were more fun than this... *walks over to laptop and deletes Miranda and Haschel*  
  
Miranda: *while dissapearing* #&^*$^**#@@ MARCY YOU &#%*@#@!!  
  
Haschel: So long real world..... *dissapears*  
  
Dart: *stands up* Damn... hold on... Where are we?  
  
Evelyna: My room... *still tied up*  
  
Albert: *while helping Shana up* Well well well.... Why are you tied up?  
  
Marcy: I DID IT!!  
  
Albert: *inspects knots* Very well tied... but you should really tie it like this.. observe.. *ties the rope even tighter*  
  
Marcy: Cool!! Another device of torture!!  
  
Evelyna: Ah!! Oww!! Stop!! TOO TIGHT!! . HELP ME!!!!  
  
Shana: -I've always hated her- *giggles a bit* -sucker-  
  
Kongol: *stomach gargles* Uh oh....  
  
Meru: *sniff sniff* Ew!!! WHATS THAT SMELL?!  
  
Kongol: *runs out of the room*  
  
Albert: Kongol has digestive issues....  
  
Rose: As in.... HES GOT GAS!!!  
  
All except Evelyna: *storm out of the room*  
  
Evelyna: GUYS? GUYS!!! AHHHHHHH!! IT STINKS IN HERE!! DON'T leave me.... eh... *passes out*  
  
~~~~~ 15 Minutes Later In the living room ~~~~~  
  
Dart: Something tells me we forgot someone...  
  
Shana: -Thank Soa they don't know my diobolical plan- *acts innocent* Hm? Everyone is here Dart... *sits on his lap*  
  
Marcy: I don't know... I'm usualy tortureing Evelyna by now... *deletes Kongol*  
  
Meru: *in kicthen loading up on candy and singing* I LOVE CANDY!! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! I LOVE CANDY!! *spins around while eating a pixie stick*  
  
Albert: It's too silent...  
  
Rose: Yes it is...  
  
(Lemme describe my "dog" hes a Siberian Husky/Finsh Spitz mix... hes black and has brown tips on his ears... but lets spice him up for the story... were gonna keep his colors and add a bit of a fire design to his paws... okay not very discriptive but pretend!!)  
  
Shadow (Evelynas Dog) : *sits in front of Dart and stares at him*  
  
Dart: Heya buddy! *pats his head*  
  
Meru:*crashes into the fridge*  
  
Shana: I'm gonna go check on that.. *walks into kitchen and sees a huge mess* No!!! NOT A MESS!! (she can't stand messes) *starts cleaning*  
  
Shadow: *nudges Dart to get his attention*  
  
Rose: Hes cute isn't he?  
  
Albert: Very cute..  
  
Marcy: WOW!! Albert didn't use a scientific word in that sentence!!  
  
Albert: Dogs are C-A-R-N-I-V-O-R-S and they are A-N-C-E-S-T-O-R-S to the wolf.  
  
Marcy:Nu!!!  
  
Shadow: *barks at Dart playfully*  
  
Rose: he wants you to chase him...  
  
Dart: *stands up* Alright! Better run buddy I'm fast!  
  
Shadow:*runs around the corner towards Evelynas room*  
  
Dart: *starts to chase him but trips over the sofa*  
  
Marcy: *Falls out of her chair and onto the floor laughing at Dart*  
  
Albert: Thats not nice....  
  
Marcy: *glares* Like I care? *keeps laughing*  
  
Albert: Let me give you a reason to laugh... *tickles her*  
  
Marcy: AH NO!!! *laughs like crazy*  
(You can guess by now that I have ran out of Ideas)  
  
Dart:*catches up with Shadow in Evelynas room* Got ya!  
  
Shadow:*walks over to Evelyna and nudges her*  
  
Dart: I knew we forgot someone!!  
  
Evelyna: About time someone got here....  
  
Dart: *sits down beside her* You okay?  
  
Evelyna: these ropes are hurting me....  
  
Dart: *unties her and a knock is heared at her window*  
  
Evelyna: *opens window* Yikes! *closes window*  
  
Dart: What?  
  
Evelyna:*pushes Dart into the closet* Stay in there and DONT MOVE...  
*re-opens the window*  
  
Mike: Um... what was that for?  
  
Evelyna: Sorry Mike.... why didn't you go to the front door?  
  
Mike: Your brother is on the porch mixing chemicals... and he said he wanted to test some stuff on my hair.. so I came to your window....  
  
Marcy: I HEAR MIKEY!!  
*runs into room and hugs him*  
  
Mike: Hi...*hugs back*  
  
Closet: *starts to shake*  
  
Mike: What the...? *opens the closet*  
  
Evelyna: Mike DONT!  
  
Marcy: Hmm..?? *to Evelyna* What are you hiding in the closet hm? *wink wink*  
  
Dart: *falls out*  
  
Mike: 0.0 What the heck?!  
  
Dart: Hey Mikey! Old buddy ol' pal!!  
  
Mike: Dart! *pulls out his zippo*  
  
Dart: *pulls out his zippo and a can of aresol*  
  
Marcy: yay!! *pulls out zippo*  
  
Evelyna: NOO!!!!   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Evelyna: HELP ME! I'M OUTTA IDEAS!! R&R AND HELP ME!!! THANKS!!  
  
Albert: Save me... Please come save me  
  
Marcy: SIT ALBERT!! NOW!! *glares*  
  
Albert: *sits*  
  
Evelyna: Again... Plz R&R and help me out!  
  
--NEW EMAIL--   
vampire_evelyna@bolt.com  
  
--NOTE--  
I might add some of you people in... ^.- R&R!!  
-Evelyna 


	2. Whats Wrong With Being A Blonde Male?

Whats Wrong With Being A Blonde Male?  
  
Disclamier(Evelyna):Here we go again... I do NOT own LOD (it hurts everytime I say that...)   
So... lets just say that Albert is so lucky... Eish.. Um.. OMNI!! She owns herself so ask her   
before adding her into your stories! and um... Marcy and Mikey are my friends so ask me so I   
can ask them... esh.. Oh yes.. Mikey looks like Dart cept' wit black hair... heh you'll see!!   
^^  
  
Albert: I'M FREE!!! *starts to run off*  
  
Marcy: Here we go again.... *grabs his cape*  
  
Albert: No! lemme go! WHY CAN'T I GO?!  
  
Evelyna: We need your scientific words love.. please stay... say you'll stay hun.. please?  
  
Albert: Right when I have a chance to get away... K I'll stay since you asked so nicely..and   
since I am the brains..  
  
Marcy & Evelyna: Yay!!  
  
Dart: Shut up... -idiot-  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Last time we left off... Dart, Mike and Marcy had pulled out their Zippos and Dart has the   
can of Aresol. Trust me thats NOT a good thing...)  
  
Evelyna: Nooo!!  
  
Mike: Shall we? *holds up zippo*  
  
Marcy: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!  
  
Dart: What are we?  
  
Marcy & Mike: PYROMANIACS!  
  
Dart: What do we do?  
  
Marcy & Mike: Set things on fire!!  
  
Dart: Why?  
  
Marcy: Eh....  
  
Mike: Umm...  
  
Dart: DESTRUCTION AND FOR FUN!  
  
Marcy & Mike: oh yea!  
  
Evelyna: NO YOU DONT! *steals Aresol*  
  
Marcy: Precious!!! Nuuu!!!  
  
Mike: Are you insane Mayrim?! GIVE IT BACK!  
  
Evelyna: *twitches and turns around* WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!  
  
Dart: He said your real name!!  
  
Mike: Ass... *kick*  
  
Dart: Ow!  
  
Evelyna: *walks to bathroom*  
  
Mike Marcy Dart: *Follow*  
  
Evelyna: *flushes the Aresol down to toilet and pulls a gun out*  
  
Marcy: *falls to her knees* Nu!!  
  
Dart: DAMN THAT WAS THE LAST CAN! *Punches the wall and hand does the turning red and   
heartbeat sound anime thing* OW!  
  
Evelyna: *points the gun at Mike* Never... NEVER... use my real name!!  
  
Marcy: Nu!! Lookout Mikey!!!  
  
Evelyna: *shoots gun*  
  
Mike: *falls to floor trying to dodge "bullet"*  
  
Gun: *flag pops out that says: "BANG"* |---------------  
| BANG |  
________  
Marcy: o.0?  
  
Mike: º¬.¬  
  
Dart: 0.0! *laughs*  
  
Evelyna: I thought I told my brother to get a... REAL GUN!! .  
  
(All walk to the living room.. Omni and Joey are skipping with mixed chemicals)  
  
Joey: Too bad Mike didn't let us test these chemicals on his hair....  
  
Omni: That would have been nice to see the results... What were we trying to do anyways?  
  
Joey: Um.. I dunno. I thought you did...  
  
Omni: Nope... I just hope testing this on Shadow makes pretty colors ^^  
  
Joey: Hold on... Hold these *hands her 3 boxes added to the 6 boxes shes already carrying*  
  
Omni: Hey where are you going?! This is heavy...!  
  
Joey: Gotta get Shadow... *leaves*  
  
Omni: *walks slowly and then sees Dart*  
  
Dart: Hey Omni!! *sneezes*  
  
Omni: Hi... *distracted she bumps into Mike and the top box of chemicals fall onto his head  
splashing all over the place. The chemiclas seep into his hair*  
  
Mike: Ah! My hair! Now its all gooey...  
  
Omni: Sorry!! *puts the boxes down on the table* We might want to wash it.. *looks at his hair  
in shock* ....out.....um....  
  
Mike: What?  
  
Omni: The chemicals won't effect you at all....um...gotta go get my sugar... *slides into the  
kitchen*  
  
Mike: hmm... *looks into the mirror to see his hair... which is now blonde like Darts*  
jeZUS!! WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
*Everyone hears his screaming and rushes over  
(Albert, Rose, Dart, Evelyna, Marcy, Joey & Shadow)*  
  
Evelyna: *at the sight of Mikes hair* Woah!  
  
Albert: The property of the chemicals must have changed the balance of your hair so then   
changing your hair color....  
  
Rose: As in it dyed your hair... Do I have to translate everything he says?  
  
Dart: Dude! Thats not right! He jacked my hair color not to mention my hair style!  
  
Mike: I didn't ask for this alright! I ain't a stupid jock like you are!  
  
All: *GASP*  
  
Dart: WHAT?! Look whos talkin'!  
  
*glare at eachother and lighting bolts come outta their eyes*  
  
Mike: Oh yea?! Well whos talkin'?!  
  
Dart: A GOTHIC F-R-E-A-K!!  
  
All: *GASP*  
  
Voices: WHAT! *Marcy and Evelyna step foward* A GOTHIC WHAT?!  
  
Dart: *takes a step back frightend* G......G....G... Goth.... Gothic... Fr....Freak...?  
  
Marcy: *growls*  
  
Evelyna: *growls*  
  
Mike: Oh yea! Get Him Girls!  
  
Marcy: Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?  
  
Evelyna: Yep.. teheheh....  
  
Shadow: Stop this instant!!  
(thanks to Aerena for this Idea.. sorry no insane rampage ^^;....)  
  
All: HUH?! *turn around* Shadow??  
  
Girls: OMG!  
  
(Shadow is now a human!! OMG & a hot one ^^ Oh yea!!!)  
  
Omni: My experiment has created....  
*DUN DUN DUN!!!!*  
THE PERFECT MAN!!!  
  
Joey: That wasn't supossed to happen.. Omni what happened?!  
  
Omni: When the chemicals...  
  
Albert: Let ME explain this M'lady...  
*steps foward*  
When the chemicals got mixed up, it created a serium, that then mixed in with the dripping of  
the chemicals from Mikes hair, extracting his DNA sample... Then when Dart sneezed..It must   
have somehow gotten mixed with that too.. so then creating a super serium that was injected  
into Shadow mixing with Shadows personality traits... which is sweet, careing so on so forth  
and changed him into the "perfect man". I myself will take him under my wing and teach him   
basic manners.... ^^  
  
Rose: Did anyone understand a word he said?  
  
All: Nope....  
  
Albert: *Falls over* Why do I bother to explain....  
  
Marcy: Well well.... I guess we have to fix Mikeys hair now.. anyone got black dye?  
  
*A crash is heared.. then voices*  
  
Shana: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! STOP!! NO MORE MESSES!!! .  
  
Omni: MY SUGAR!!  
  
Meru: MINE!!  
  
*smash... crash... Boom*  
  
Male Voice: STOP THIS NONSENCE!!  
  
*silence*  
  
Male Voice: Now.... wheres Marcy??  
  
~~ END CHAPTER 2 ~~  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Evelyna: Whos the guy with the sexy voice?  
  
Albert: CHAOS!!! *runs*  
*gust of wind blows Evelynas hair*  
  
Evelyna: *blink blink*  
  
Marcy:*rushes by chasing Albert* HOW FAST DOES HAIR BURN ALBERT?!  
  
Evelyna: Till Next Time.... R&R!!  
  
-Evelyna 


	3. Mysterious Voice Revealed and Pretty Col...

Mysterious Voice Revealed and PRETTY COLORS!  
  
Disclaimer(Evelyna): *in a bored tone* I do NOT own LOD . Omni and Aerena are owned by themselves please ask her BEFORE  
including her in ANY of your stories... Also please ask me if you want to include Shadow or Myself.... Please Please Please Do   
NOT steal Marcy, Mike nor Nova..... they are my friends you have to go through me to get to them.... oh yea... CHAOS!!!!!!  
  
Albert: It was normal till' she said chaos....  
  
Marcy: SIT DAMNIT!!  
  
Albert: *sits*  
  
Aerena:*pulls out zippo and lights Alberts hair on fire*  
  
Marcy: Hey that was my job!  
  
Aerena: You can get Dart...  
  
Marcy: Okay!! ^^  
  
Evelyna: Here we go again.... ª.ª  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Last time there was chaos in the kitchen.... Then silence.... then a voice....yesh... I'm very confused...)  
  
Male Voice: Wheres Marcy?  
  
Omni's Voice: I dunno *eats sugar*  
  
Male Voice: C'mon babes... I know you know....  
  
Omni's Voice: Ask Meru.... *eats sugar*  
  
Male Voice: Meru you damned wingly... where is she??  
  
Meru's Voice: Hey! Your a wingly too!!  
  
Male Voice: Gah... forget it..! I'll find her myself... *walks out to the living room and sees Marcy* Long time no see babes.....  
  
Dart: Shit! How'd you get here Lloyd?!  
  
Lloyd: Never takes long to bribe Kongol...  
  
~~~~Giganto Home~~~~  
  
Kongol: Rubber Ducky... your the one Rubber Ducky Lots of fun!!! *Kongol hugs ducky* NOW KONGOL SMASH DUCKY!!!   
  
~~~~Evelynas Home~~~~  
  
Marcy: *with Evelynas laptop* Hey! I never put you in!!  
  
Lloyd: It's something called hacking....  
  
Mike: Hey!! My hair!! Stop pulling on it!!!  
  
Shadow: Heh... sorry...  
  
Albert: Come this way Shadow.... manners you shall learn *walks to table*  
  
Shadow: Ummm.... Okay.... *follows*  
  
Aerena: *with lighter slowly burning Alberts hair* tehehehe.....  
  
Dart: is ANYONE GONNA FIX HIS HAIR!! I SHOULD BE THE ONLY BLONDE MALE!!! well... Alberts hair is a toasty color so he   
doesn't count...  
  
Evelyna: *steps on his foot* ISSUES!  
  
Dart:Ow!  
  
Omni's Voice: I GOT SUGAR!!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!  
  
Aerena's Voice: Burning Alberts Hair!!!  
  
Albert's Voice: Noooooo!!  
  
Rose: I've got black dye....  
  
Mike: Please dye my hair back...... I can't take another minute looking like a jock...  
  
Dart: I'm not a jock!  
  
Evelyna: *sighs* I will help...  
  
(All 3 walk to bathroom)  
  
-10 minutes later-  
  
Mike: FUCK!! *runs and slams into the wall*  
  
Marcy: What happened?  
  
Mike: My hair looks like cheese!!!  
  
Albert: Well its the color of cheese...  
  
Aerena: *still behind Albert like a shadow burning his hair*  
  
Evelyna's Voice from the Bathroom: Come back we'll try again....  
  
Rose's Voice from the Bathroom: I think we've got it mixed right this time!  
  
Mike:*mumbles and walks back to the bathroom*  
  
Joey: Lets go to the game room...  
  
(Albert, Dart, Joey, Marcy & Shadow go to the game room)  
  
Nova: I got COOLWHIPr!!!  
  
Lloyd: Where did you come from?  
  
Nova: *points up* Black Hole....  
  
Lloyd: Oh... well GIMME THE COOLWHIPr!!!  
  
(while eating COOLWHIPr)  
  
Nova: Ooops!!  
  
Lloyd: You got COOLWHIPr ON MY BALLS!!!  
  
(in game room)  
  
Marcy: *hears* What?! *rushes to living room*  
  
Nova: Can I lick it off?!  
  
Marcy: What the hell?! *sees* Oh.. Nova! I get one you get the other!!  
  
Nova: Okay!!  
  
(in game room)  
  
Dart: What the hell are they doing?  
  
Shadow: I'm not sure....  
  
Albert: Think someone should check?  
  
Joey: Not a good idea.. Whatever their doing Marcy just got into it....  
  
*Mike Screams "SHIT!"*  
  
Evelyna's Voice: Mike calm down!  
  
*crashes are heard*  
  
Rose's Voice: I don't get it.... it must be your PH balance!!  
  
Mike's Voice: Why would that turn my hair PURPLE?! *another crash*  
  
Dart: *blink blink*  
  
Albert-Joey-Shadow: 0.o?  
  
Nova's Voice: Jiggle!!  
  
Lloyds Voice: Ow!  
  
Marcys Voice: Move over Nova!!  
  
Dart: Thats it! Follow me... (all follow Dart to living room)  
  
(Marcy & Nova are fighting over a bucket of COOLWHIPr)  
  
Marcy: RAR!  
  
Nova: Mine!  
  
(Lloyd is cleaning two Chinese Stress Relief Balls)   
  
Lloyd:*looks up* What??  
  
Mike: *runs out and slams into the wall this time laughing* My hair.... IS BLACK!!!  
  
Evelyna: *walks out* Mike.. your gonna hurt yourself...  
  
Omni: *with Merus hammer* SUGAR!!!  
  
Aerena: *has burnt Albert hair to the length of Evelynas hair.... short... but not that short... shoulder length*  
  
Albert: MY HAIR!!! NOOOOO!!!  
  
Meru: THATS MY HAMMER OMNI!!  
  
Shana: *smells like detergent and is walking out of the kitchen with a steak knife behing her back* Hi Evelyna...  
  
Evelyna: Hi Shan....*gasps*  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Evelyna: OMG WHAT HAPPENS TO ME?!!  
  
Albert: NO!!! NOT THE CLIPPERS!!! *running*  
  
Aerena: HAHAHAH!!! *chases him with clippers*  
  
Nova: Cheese!! Cheese in a can!! Yum!!  
  
Omni: SUGAR!!!  
  
Evelyna: Till next time... R&R!!! 


	4. Delete Reboot Delete Reboot eh! Stop!

Delete: Reboot: Delete: Eh!! Stop!!  
(Sorry I took so long to post... I just got new carpet in my house and we had to disconnect and move EVERYTHING! Heres the Long awaited!!)  
  
Disclaimer(Evelyna): I do not own LOD.... We just cause Chaos ^^ Nova, Marcy & Mike are MY friends ask me so I can ask them if you want them in your fic. Taha! CHAOS!!  
  
Albert: Would you not say Chaos in front of....AH!! *Marcy jumps onto his back*  
  
Marcy: Al!! Get him Aerena!  
  
Aerens: Snip snip snip!!  
  
Albert: Noooooo!!! ;_;  
  
Omni: What happens to you?  
  
Evelyna: Dunno... lets see...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Last time.... something happened..... eh... *checks script* um... lets just recap the last 6 lines ^^;)  
  
Mike: *runs out and slams into the wall this time laughing* My hair.... IS BLACK!!!  
  
Evelyna: *walks out* Mike.. your gonna hurt yourself...  
(Mike: No i wont...) (Shadow: Yes you did...) (Evelyna: Quiet!)  
  
Omni: *with Merus hammer* SUGAR!!!  
(Omni: Sugar!!) (Albert: Did we have to go that far back?) (Evelyna: Shut Up)  
  
Aerena: *has burnt Albert hair to the length of Evelynas hair.... short... but not that short... shoulder length*  
  
Albert: MY HAIR!!! NOOOOO!!!  
  
Meru: THATS MY HAMMER OMNI!!  
(Meru: I want my hammer back now....) (Omni: NO!) (Aerena: Shh!!)  
  
Shana: *smells like detergent and is walking out of the kitchen with a steak knife behing her back* Hi Evelyna...  
(Dart: I'm still confused...) (Aerena: This is the good part!) (Evelyna: No its not!) (Omni: I wanna know what happens!!) (Marcy: Quiet!) (Lloyd: Nova! Give back the CoolWhip®!!!) (Nova: No!!) (Evelyna: SHUT UP!) (All: *silence*)  
  
Evelyna: Hi Shan....*gasps*  
  
Lloyd: Eve! *catches her as she falls back... knife in her shoulder*  
(All: A KNIFE?!) (Aerena: Crazy....)  
  
Marcy: ARE YOU FUCKIN' CRAZY SHANA!!  
(All: SHE IS!!) (Evelyna: Shut up or no fic!! This isn't a movie you can comment to!!! So hold all comments TILL THE END!!!) (All: *silence*)  
  
Shana: It's her fault she mad Lloyd sing so good! She made him sing better then, she took Dart from me!!  
  
Rose: What!! You were drolling all over Lloyd!!  
  
Shana: I was trying to make her want Lloyd or make Dart jealous!!  
  
Aerena: *looks at carloing story* I see...  
  
Evelyna: Liar... I ... Dont want... Dart....  
  
Marcy: *takes computer from Aerena* I'm deleteing Shana!!  
  
Mike: Do it! Shes an evil Bitch!!  
  
Omni, Meru, Shadow, Joey: Hahahahahaah!!  
  
Shana: *dives to bite Mike*  
  
Mike: *puts his foot on her chest to keep her off*  
  
Shana: *growls and tries to scratch him*  
  
Mike: Shes Ugly Evil!!  
  
Marcy: *hits delete* Yay!!  
  
Shana: *dissapears*  
  
Lloyd: Shes bleeding!  
  
Marcy: Blood?! Mmmmmmmmmm!!  
  
Nova: No... "mmmmmm" Not now... not here...  
  
Marcy: aww... CoolWhip® Then!!  
  
Evelyna: *slowly with shortness of breath* I'm okay.... it doesn't hurt.... *flinches* Damn bitch...  
  
Marcy: *types to heal her*  
  
Evelyna: *heals*  
  
Computer Screen: *flashes* VIRUS... VIRUS... VIRUS... VIRUS...  
  
Evelyna: What Kind?!  
  
Computer Screen: s....s...s.....sha....  
  
Dart: Whats happening?  
  
Albert: Apperently the virus is beginning to take effect and is slowly devouring its files.... HTML, WAV, MIDI, MP3 everything...  
  
Rose: Translation: The computer is fucked up....  
  
Joey: No!! Not my MP3's!!!  
  
Aerena: EE!! LOOK!!!  
  
Omni: It's a light!! *points at left wall*  
  
Marcy: Its SOA!  
  
Nova: It's the C Train!  
  
Light: *fades*  
  
Nova: Guess not...  
  
Computer Screen: Shana Virus!  
  
All: SHANA?!  
  
Lloyd: *checks computer* Shes hacking in!  
  
Meru: When did she learn to hack?  
  
Lloyd: Thats probaly my fault.. I left my computer on..  
  
Aerena & Omni: You taught her to hack?!  
  
Lloyd: ¬.¬ yes....  
  
Omni: *whomps him with Merus hammer*  
  
Meru: Thats MY job!!  
  
Computer Screen: loading loading loading loading loading...  
  
All: *head tilt* hmm?  
  
Shana: *appears behinds Evelyna with chocker chain*  
  
Marcy: NuU!!  
  
Evelyna: *spins around just in time to see Shana* EEEK!  
  
Omni: *THWAMP! Hits Shana with hammer as she dissapears* WACK-A-SHANA! ^^  
  
Meru: (00)! Lemme try!!  
  
Omni: Sure! *hands her the hammer*  
  
Meru: Ha! I got my hammer back!!  
  
Omni: No!! .  
  
Aerena: I like cheese!  
  
Nova: IN A CAN?!  
  
Aerena: Yea!!  
  
Nova: Yay!  
  
Aerena & Nova: *sing songing* C-H-E-E-S-E! THATS THE FOOD FOR ME!! CHEESE!!!!  
  
Lloyd: I know what to do.... *stands as if he knows it all*  
  
Evelyna: Then do it BEFORE she kills me!  
  
Dart & Mike: *bidding*  
  
Dart: I bet $8 on Shana!  
  
Mike: $20 on Eve!!  
  
Dart: Shana!!  
  
Mike: Eve Girl!  
  
Dart: SHANA!!!  
  
Mike: shana...  
  
Dart: EVE GIRL!! EVE GIRL WILL WIN!!!  
  
Mike: Got ya to admit it!!  
  
Dart: I ment Shana!!  
  
Mike: *hits play on recorder*  
On Recorder-Darts Voice-"EVE GIRL!! EVE GIRL WILL WIN!!!"   
  
Dart: Damn you Mike!!  
  
Mike: When will you relize that...  
  
Dart: Relize what??  
  
Mike: that... YOUR A FUCKIN' DUMBASS!!  
  
Evelyna: Meur.. can I borrow your hammer??  
  
Meru: Sure.. *hands her the hammer*  
  
Evelyna: *knocks out Dart* Much better...  
  
Mike: ha!! He'll never know what hit him....  
  
Evelyna: Sorry but you were bidding too....   
  
Mike: Huh??  
  
Evelyna: *wack*  
  
Mike: X.X  
  
Shana: *appears again*  
  
Evelyna: *wacks the computer*  
  
Shana: *dissapears*  
  
All: *gasp and look at the computer*  
  
Evelyna: OH NO!! ;.;  
*dragoons dissapear*  
  
Marcy & Nova: NU!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Evelyna: Oops....  
  
Albert:  
  
Aerena: Albert?! ALBERT?! COME BACK!!! ;.; I NEED YOUR HAIR!! YA KNOW!! SNIP SNIP!! ;.;  
  
Evelyna: Heh..... R&R?? ^^; 


	5. Lonelyness and Dispair? WHY! Oh WHAT!

Chapter 5 - Lonelyness and Dispair? WHY!! Oh.. WHAT?!  
(WARNING!!! LOTS OF SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!)  
  
Disclaimer(Evelyna)- I'm tired.... but I don't own LOD *sigh* Nova, Mike and Marcy are good friends of mine....I do not own Coolwhip....Yesh... Aerena and Omni own themselves....  
  
Albert:  
  
Aerena: AL!! ;.;  
  
Omni: This is getting sad....  
  
Mike: X.X  
  
Evelyna: Well lets see what I can do....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Last time Evelyna killed her laptop)  
  
Mike: *finally gets up* Dart I'm gonna kick your ass!! .... *looks around* Where'd he go?? Where is everyone??  
  
Nova: Gone...  
  
Marcy: Eve Girl broke the computer...  
  
Aerena: AL!! ;.;  
  
(in Evelynas Room)  
Evelyna: *locks the door* I've ruined everything... I can't believe it... *finds a disk on the floor labeled "Dragoon"* A disk... I'm glad I saved them.. but I don't have a laptop...  
  
Marcy: *knocks on door* Eve Girl??  
  
Evelyna: *trying not to cry* Yes??  
  
Marcy: We found something... come look...  
  
Evelyna: *sighs* K... *opens the door and follows Marcy to the game room*  
  
Mike: Hey Eve!! Check it out!! *points to the wall*  
  
Evelyna: Whats up with the glowing wall??  
  
Omni: PORTAL!! *holding a large bag of sugar*  
  
Aerena: Snip SNIP!! I got the clippers!!  
  
Evelyna: I don't get it....  
  
Mike: Its not that hard to explain is it?  
  
Evelyna: I guess not... but whats it a portal too??  
  
Marcy: You'll see!! *pushes her foward*  
  
Evelyna: hey!! Why are you pushing!!?  
  
Mike: C'mon!! Go!!  
  
Aerena: I gotta snip snip!  
  
Nova: I'm bringin' the coolwhip!!  
  
Omni: I got the sugar!!  
  
Evelyna: Coolwhip... Snip snip... Sugar?? *GASP* No Way!!  
  
Mike: its about time you got it!! C'mon lets go now! I've got some ass to kick!!  
  
Marcy: Joey and Shadow are gonna stay behind... now... LETS GO!! *pushes both Evelyna and Mike in then jumps through herself*  
  
Omni: *grabs 5 more bags of sugar* In case of Emergency... please eat sugar.. *laughs softly and goes through the portal*  
  
Aerena: Someone needs a haircut!! *jumps through the portal saying "snip snip" continuesly*  
  
Nova: Wait for me!! *skips through*  
  
(I guess you know where this is going!!)  
Nova: WERE GOIN TO DRAGOON LAND!!  
(Get out of the narriation!!)  
  
------------------------ Setting: Bale  
Location: Entrance  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Voice: HALT!!  
  
Omni: LAVITZ!!  
  
Lavitz: Who are you... Mercenaries?!  
  
Nova: Nope...  
  
Lavitz: You... Girl with the sugar...  
  
Omni: Lil' Ol me??  
  
Lavitz: How do you know who I am?  
  
Evelyna: Lavitz...of the 1st Knighthood... you live past the item shop to the north of the water fountain and to the west of the stable...  
  
Lavitz: How does someone I've never seen... nor met.... know so much??  
  
Mike: *hands him Legend of Dragoon booklet*  
  
Lavitz: *while looking through it* So... much information...  
  
Nova: YEPZ!! It's a game!!  
  
Lavitz: A WHAT???!  
  
Mike: *cups his hand over Novas mouth*  
  
Evelyna:*steps on Novas foot on purpose* Oh.. Nothin'... ^^;  
  
Aerena: I brought a Playstation!!  
  
Evelyna: *glares at her* Aerena!!!  
  
(30 minutes later in Lavitz's house)  
  
Lavitz: This is awesome!! *keeps pushing the "X" button*  
  
Marcy: Don't go that way.. turn around!! oh.. oops... BATTLE!! YAY!!  
  
Evelyna: This is gonna take another hour....  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
Marcy: use Spearfrost!! SPEARFROST!!  
  
Mike: I thought you said 1 hour....  
  
Evelyna: I'd thought they'd finish Disk 1 by now....  
  
Omni: I'm outta sugar.... now I need something to blow up....hmm.... *thinks*  
  
Aerena: *in a trance* snip....snip...sn...snip...  
  
Nova: COOLWHIP AND CHEESE!! *is bouncing off the walls*  
  
Lavitz: What happened??  
  
Marcy: Mind Purifier!!  
  
Laviz: umm... I don't have one....  
  
Marcy: eh... DRAGOON DRAGOON!!  
  
Lavitz: EH!! WHAT NOW?!  
  
Marcy: DISK 2!! *scrambles and puts it in*  
  
Mike: This is getting old... and fast...  
  
Evelyna: While were here lets stop by the castle and visit Albert  
  
Aerena: Albert!! Snip!! ^^  
  
(At the castle Aerena, Mike, and Evelyna they're still trying to get in)  
  
Evelyna: But we know Albert!!  
  
Guard 1: So does everyone else....  
  
Mike: We just want to say Hi...  
  
Guard 2: Then get in line.... *points to a line stretching down to Hellena Prison*  
  
Sign Reads- current wait "2 YEARS"  
  
Evelyna: 2 years?! Holy Soa....  
  
Aerena: Move Guard!!  
  
Guard 1: *steps foward* It's my sworn duty-  
  
Aerena: *pulls out clippers* I don'r care.. I NEED MR.SNIPPERS!!  
  
Mike: Mr. Snippers?? ¬.¬;  
  
Guard 2: Mam please do not assult -  
  
Aerena: *screams and pushes them both over* YA! *while running* Snip SnIp sNiP SNIP!  
  
(in throne room)  
  
Albert: *hears "Snip snip snip"* No way.....  
  
(Door to throne room swings open, breaking the left door as Aerena rushes in*  
  
Aerena: AL!!  
  
Albert: No!! *hides behind throne*  
  
Mike: *grabs Aerena's arm* Don't do it...  
  
Evelyna: *walking up to the throne* Hi Albert ^^ \ /  
  
Albert: *still behind the throne* Evelyna... thank Soa... hi...put that girl on a restraining order.... I BEG OF YOU PLEASE!!  
  
Guard 3: *walks in and holds Aerena back*  
  
Aerena: SNIP SNIP @.@  
  
Guard 4: *hands her 130,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 wigs*  
  
Aerena: *begins to snip all of them in a huge cloud of flying hair*  
  
(At Lavitz's house)  
  
Lavitz: WHAT NOW?!  
  
Marcy: *mimics Dart's voice* Volcano ^^  
  
Omni: I need my sugar... ;.;  
  
Mrs. Slambert: Here you go... i brought..... Sugar.. Cheese in a can and coolwhip in both a bucket and a can   
  
Omni: COOLNESS!!  
  
Nova: YESUM!!  
  
*both Omni and Nova tackle the bag*  
  
Lavitz: hey... how come I died on Disk 1??  
  
Marcy: We'll see you in Disk 4...  
  
Lavitz: Alive?  
  
Marcy: Ghost....  
  
(At the castle)  
  
Evelyna: So watcha hiding for Albert?  
  
Albert: i'm not hiding... I'm searching for something....  
  
Mike: Dust??  
  
Albert: No...something....  
  
Evelyna: Can we help you look for it??  
  
Mike: Hes lost his mind...  
  
Evelyna: *whispers to Mike* Are you Crazy?! Hes the King of Serdio!! Show some respect!!  
  
Mike: *whispers back* I ain't gonna dress up and bow!!  
  
Evelyna: *whispers back* Then Dont!  
  
Albert: I got it! *holds up hair tie*  
  
Mike: A hairtie?? ¬.¬  
  
Guard 1:Get back!  
  
Guard 2: The king is busy!!  
  
Male Voice: MOVE!!  
  
*doors swing open*  
  
Eric: RAINBOW!! *holds arms out and a rainbow appears above his head*  
  
Albert, Mike, Evelyna: *anime fall*  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marcy: Eric, my super bi friend, is here!!  
  
Evelyna: Your not supossed to know that!!  
  
Marcy: oops....  
  
Evelyna: Anywayz...  
  
Lavitz: *still playing* Stupid Button!!! Ah!!  
  
Nova: COOLWHIP AND CHEESE!!  
  
Aerena: *is now chasing Albert* Snip!  
  
Albert* runs past* no!!  
  
Evelyna: I'm glad everything is back to normal... ^^ R&R!! (longest chapter I believe) 


End file.
